1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nose rinsing apparatus and, more particularly, to a spraying type nose rinsing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spraying type nose rinsing apparatus in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a main container 10 having an inside provided with a receiving space to receive a nose rinsing liquid, a spraying device 20 mounted on an upper end of the main container 10 to suck and atomize the nose rinsing liquid in the receiving space of the main container 10 and to spray outwardly the nose rinsing liquid that is atomized, and a recycle container 4 mounted on the upper end of the main container 10 and located under the spraying device 20. The spraying device 20 includes an upper seat 201 mounted on the upper end of the main container 10, an air pipe 202 mounted on the upper seat 201, a spraying head 204 mounted on the upper seat 201 and connected to the air pipe 202, and a mounting sleeve 205 mounted on the upper seat 201 and enclosed around the spraying head 204 to support the spraying head 204. The recycle container 4 has a circular top provided with a separation plate 41 having a plurality of permeation holes 42 connected to a hollow inside of the recycle container 4.
In operation, the spraying device 20 sucks and atomizes the nose rinsing liquid in the receiving space of the main container 10 by a motorized mechanism or by a manual action. Thus, when a user's nose abuts the spraying head 204 of the spraying device 20, the atomized rinsing liquid from the spraying head 204 of the spraying device 20 is injected into the user's nose to flush and rinse the user's nose, and the wasted rinsing liquid and the dirt in the user's nose are introduced through the permeation holes 42 into the recycle container 4.
However, the outer face of the recycle container 4 has a substantially three-dimensional convex shape, and the user's face also has a substantially three-dimensional convex shape. Thus, the user's upper jaw (between the nose and the mouth) cannot abut the outer face of the recycle container 4 closely and completely, so that the wasted rinsing liquid and the dirt in the user's nose easily leak outwardly from the recycle container 4 and cannot be gathered by the recycle container 4 efficiently, thereby causing a sanitary problem.